Pens and pencils having a barrel shaped body or cylindrical body are often grasped between the thumb, index and middle fingers of a writer's hand. During such writing use, the tip of the index finger, the tip of the thumb, and the proximally lateral side of the writer's middle finger are typically placed over contact points arrayed at approximately 120° circumferential intervals about the instrument's cylindrical body. Such common writing instrument holding technique, when applied to a common cylinder bodied pen, often undesirably and unergonomically allows the body of the pen to roll over its points of contact with the writer's fingers, resulting in instability during writing.
The instant inventive writing instrument solves or ameliorates such problems, difficulties and deficiencies inherent in and arising during the use of common barrel body configured pens and pencils, by specially configuring the body of the writing instrument to approximate the shape and lateral cross-sectional profile of a T bar or T beam, wherein the column portion of such T bar configured body comprises lateral and oppositely lateral panels or plates whose upper ends are hingedly attached at the proximal ends of the arms of the T. Such specialized configuration advantageously allows the instrument to ergonomically present fingertip receiving valleys during use for writing, and to alternatively compactly collapse for storage.